


Diamond In The Rough

by kanashiq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skephalo, The Eggpire, badboyhalo is actually in his demon form, based on smp lore, canon heights, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy is literally 2'2" lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashiq/pseuds/kanashiq
Summary: Skeppy and his good friend Badboyhalo go for an afternoon walk.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Diamond In The Rough

The monotonous crunching of leaves under his feet. The gentle sway of trees and shrubbery. These things were all tentatively being listened to by Skeppy, who was taking a somewhat leisurely afternoon stroll with his best friend, Badboyhalo. 

Rays of orange-glowing sunlight poured through the cracks and crevasses of the staggering oak trees, blanketing them like oozing, warm honey. The air was crisp and fresh, it was a surprisingly pleasant day. 

Though, it was nearly identical to most regular autumn days. Perhaps the serene forest is what made this day so pleasant. 

The crunching of leaves continued, as did the gentle sways. Bad boy halo let out soft melodic hums to seemingly unrecognizable tunes before a sudden resounding crash interrupted both his humming and Skeppy’s monotonous listening.

“Jesus Christ, Bad-” Skeppy scarled, running to the aid of his beanstalk of a friend, who had soon before crashed into a thorny rose bush, causing a great gash on his lower calf. Badboyhalo furrowed his brows slowly. “Language,” He scolded, as he bent down to attend to this wound. Skeppy’s eyes trailed the towering demon with a concerned expression as he did so. Badboyhalo hummed contently at the seemingly painful gash. 

“I’ll be fine, see?” He motioned his hand swiftly to the wound, smiling softly at the practically minuscule boy. Skeppy pouted. “You graze over every injury like it doesn’t even matter! Doesn’t it hurt?” Bad smiled at the thoughtfulness of this statement. “In all honesty, no,” With this Bad grinned. “I’m sure if someone like your body mass got a cut like this, it’d certainly pinch. Luckily,  _ I  _ wouldn’t have to worry about that.” He teased. 

Skeppy growled. He  _ hated _ it when Bad teased him about his height. Well-  _ sort of.  _

Skeppy would never, in his right mind, tell anyone that, at times, Bad’s jokes and teases made him smile. Sometimes, those moments would become the highlight of his day. Skeppy tends to think back to moments like these often. At those times he’d stare into oblivion, exploring his cave of archived memories. These moments, immersed in his own mind palace, were his favorite. It was just him and Bad, in his own fantastical world. Alone.

_ “Skeppy…”  _ Bad groaned. It was just now Skeppy had realized he’d been stuck in his void of thought for quite some time. Bad was bent over, gazing down at Skeppy with a confused glare. “A-are you ok?” Skeppy stood in the shadow that bad had casted over him, blinking a few times to snap out of his daydreaming. 

It was then quiet for just a moment, with nothing but the soft sway of leaves and occasional gust of wind. This sweet moment was cut short by Skeppy. “Yeah- yeah I’m ok.” Bad again furrowed his brows, with a small frown plastering across his face. 

“Sometimes you worry me, Skeppy.”

This statement took skeppy aback, with his eyes widening ever so slightly as he turned his head up towards the other boy. “There’s nothing to worry about, Bad. I’m ok.” Bad frowned. “Not only now, but all the time! You’re always stuck in the zone. It’s worrying. Have you even been getting enough sleep?”  Bad retaliated. 

_ “ _ Ah shit, so he’s noticed. Maybe he’s not _ totally  _ clueless, _ ” _ Skeppy thought with a sheepish smirk. “Yeah yeah… you know I have been. I’ve just been…” Skeppy paused, thinking carefully about his next words. “Thinking. A lot.” Bad cocked his head at this. “Oh?” Bad questioned, now raising his brows. “About what?” 

This question sent Skeppy into somewhat of a panicked frenzy. “Just-” He started, now sweat slowly starting to drip off his perfectly bronzed skin. He paused, hastily trying to come up with a lie. “Someone.” He stressed as he could not, for the life of him, think of some kind of excuse. With that, bad stood slowly, stretching his arms behind his head. He then adjusted his glasses, his gaze dipping back to down Skeppy, giggling. “How specific.” He teased. 

Skeppy sighed. “ _ Fuck.  _ Knowing Bad, he’s gonna overthink that simple answer-” These thoughts were abruptly cut short by a lifting sensation. The warm air around him felt open and fresh as Skeppy was lifted high off the ground. Skeppy stumbled back as he was swiftly lifted up by bad’s right hand, soon to be placed on his shoulder. “Ah, jeez!” Skeppy shreicked, taking a large breath. Below him was a ground sheeted by leaves and rocks. Not a comfortable fall, unquestionably. “At least warn me before lifting me up like… 10 stories!” 

Bad chuckled, finally placing Skeppy on his shoulder, then adjusting his glasses hastily as he started back towards home. “You exaggerate a lot, do you know that?” Bad teasingly asked. Skeppy growled, a tinge of embarrassment clearly audible.

“Uh- Hey-!” Skeppy blurted, quickly changing the subject. He then continued, reminding himself how funny it was when Bad got angry at his teases and taunts, “I’m not your parrot. Why do you always keep me up here when you know I can walk perfectly fine on my own? ” He taunted, shifting into a more comfortable seating arrangement on Bad’s shoulder. The fabric felt soft and warm, probably from the sun’s beaming light, on his fingertips. 

Light, lilting winds had begun blowing from behind. With the air still fresh, Skeppy took a hefty, jesting breath. Bad, again, laughed at this. “You know you wouldn’t be able to keep up.” 

Skeppy smirked mischievously. _“Are you trying to challenge me?”_ Bad hummed softly, his smile now growing into a smirk. “Perhaps. But, let’s both be honest, Skeppy. You could never even dream of running as fast as me.” Skeppy rolled his eyes. “Psh...yeah right,” He swiftly stood up on Bad’s shoulder, looking with conviction at the ground far below him. Playing a balancing act on his friend’s shoulder may not be the most intelligent choice, but Skeppy had, even since they first met, been the most competitive person Bad knew. “Do you want me to test that theory?” He continued assuredly. 

Bad slowed his pace, with the sounds of crunching leaves now becoming much more sparse. “Skeppy,” He scolded.

“Sit down. You’re going to fall. And it’s gonna hurt.” 

He tilted his head firmly to look down at the reckless boy whom stood there, deep brunette locks now flowing in the gradually expanding wind. 

Skeppy swished his lips at this, eyeing back at Bad. The setting sun beamed behind both boys beamed harshly as now vast gusts of roaring wind began blowing towards them, these winds causing Skeppy to stumble a bit on his friend’s broad shoulder. Skeppy’s dark umber eyes shot him a dirty look as he reluctantly began to perch back down.

Unfortunately, the wind got to him first. With his fragmentary mass, it was easy for it's powerful gusts to prod Skeppy off of Bad’s shoulder. “Skeppy-!” Bad cried before trying to grab the plunging boy. It wasn’t long before Skeppy hit the ground with a precrussive  _ thunk. _

Luckily, Skeppy had descended upon the hands of a bush — though — a rose bush, in fact, the same prickly hedge Bad had hurt himself on moments before, may not have been Skeppy’s  _ safest  _ option.

Skeppy winced in pain. “O-ow-  _ fuck- _ ” Skeppy felt the hundreds of tiny needles jab his delicate skin, the wind still thunderous and coarse. Only miniscule rays of light could be seen from the inside of the gigantuous bush. Bad hastily bent down to the shrubbery he had found himself hit by merely moments ago to free his aching friend. The bush, so pretty on the outside, with blossoming roses and mossy green leaves, deep within the shrubbery, held spiteful thorns. For such a malicious plant, it had such beauty. 

  
As of present time, Skeppy was intertwined with the bush, squirming and groaning as he attempted to make his way out of the ghastly thing. The leaves had enclosed the small boy's body, making this task quite a challenge. Fortunately, his much larger friend was hastily working to free the boy from the shrubbery. Bad then felt a hand on his, soft and warm. It was a nice feeling, despite the situation at hand. He smiled softly to himself, grabbing Skeppy and lugging him out.  _ Got ya.  _

He promptly frowned at the state his friend appeared to be in. Skeppy had a sheepish smile plastered on his face, though he had been pricked and prodded by numerous of the spurs. “You’re an idiot, Skeppy,” Bad scolded, his eyes imperceptibly watery. Skeppy admittedly knew Bad was right. He sighed, embarrassed by his inability to come up with a snarky remark, as he usually could. 

“Bad I’m sorry-” 

His words were again cut off by Bad scooping him back up, similarly to how he did last time, though this time Bad placed Skeppy cautiously in his front pocket. He giggled contently at the jocosity of his best friend in his cramped pocket. Skeppy growled as he glared up at Bad.

“Hey,” Bad chuckled. “At Least you can’t fall now, eh?” He teased. Skeppy flushed as he rolled his eyes. A few moments had passed before an almost inaudible sigh from Bad caught Skeppy off guard. The next few seconds were silent, only the crinkle of leaves under Bad’s feet and the howling off the wind could be heard. Bad then let out a preparational breath.

“But, seriously, Skeppy.  _ You worry me sometimes.”  _ Bad’s brows knitted in a soft frown. His tone was sweet yet somehow simultaneously serious. It wasn’t often that Skeppy saw the truly genuine side of bad. Moments like these were bittersweet. It didn’t necessarily  _ hurt _ Skeppy — it was more of a glance into reality. Or, Skeppy’s hopeful delusion as such. Away from the wars, away from the muffins, away from  _ everyone but him and Bad. _

“You’re so- so reckless! And it scares me, Skeppy. I don’t want you hurt, I don’t want you suffering even in the slightest!” 

He’d breathe, his broad sentiment brazenly there for Skeppy to oversee. Bad paused, pursing his lips once more.

“I just wish you’d be more careful.” 

Skeppy’s eyes wrenched forward sorrowly. Before him was the path home, a large grass plain, being grazed by the setting sun. The meadow was practically being blown away by the vigorous wind. Skeppy swished his lips, slumping back into Bad’s pocket to reflect.

Skeppy hated making Bad upset. God, it was unmistakably his least favorite thing, until the end of time. Bad didn’t show Skeppy when he was upset much, but seeing Bad’s bottom lip jut as he barely could muster out anything at all, could truly be the death of him. 

Skeppy knew he wasn’t the best as condolences either. The optimum choice for him would always be to crack a joke and deflate the situation. But now, now was one of the few times that Skeppy felt defeated. An overwhelming guilt. The sun now nearly elapsed with a full moon on the horizon, the air felt frigid and thin with a tinge of frost. The sudden statgmentness of the air sent bitter chills down his spine.

“I’m sorry, Bad.”

Those words were the only that Skeppy could find to truly convey his innermost feelings. 

Skeppy stared fixedly at the view before him; his home. Known as the quartz mansion, it was tall and vast, much like every other building in the Badlands. Large quartz beams towered up nearly 3 stories. This house had been inhabited by Badboyhalo and himself for as long as Skeppy could remember. 

Bad took a small, bittersweet breath. “No- no, it’s ok. Maybe I worry too much.” Skeppy chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, the light of soft glowing lanterns reflecting onto himself and Bad. In Skeppy’s mind, it was dim and silent. 

_ I like it when you worry. _

Skeppy thought, holding a bated breath as he was softly plucked out of Bad’s pocket by an all too familiar jet-black and rugged, yet somehow simultaneously soft and sweet hand, and gently placed on a familiar oak wood path, which he knew led home. Another mellow gust of wind flew by as Skeppy approached the doorway. 

“You worry about everyone so much, Bad,”

He’d softly smile as he stepped into his home. “It’s sweet of you,” He’d pause, laughing with that teasing tone Bad knew all too well. 

“Luckily you have someone like me to be there for you! Without me, you’d care about everyone else so much you’d forget about yourself.”

“I’d forget about myself, huh?” Bad echoed. His tone sounded just in the middle of subtle irritation and agreeance. Skeppy picked up on this irritable tone.

“No- no that’s a good thing! It’s something I really like about you. You’re selfless and so kind that you’d do anything to see anybody happy. It’s a cool trait to have, honestly.” 

Bad beamed at Skeppy’s kind and genuine words. 

“Aw, thank you, Skeppy!” Bad graciously spoke.

His gaze dipped down to Skeppy, who was now throwing his shoes lazily to the side. They had been worn and stained from numerous grand adventures. Skeppy then stretched, letting out a long, hardy breath. The soft glow from the moon had reflected perfectly onto the features of Skeppy’s face. 

Bad smiled admirably at this picture-perfect scenario. A hazy glow had filled the room,  _ flowing, calm. _ Bad could undeniably drown in this. 

There was a silence. An oddly compassionate silence. A silence that seemed to last forever. However, Bad wouldn't mind that at all. 

Skeppy’s eyes had also latched onto Bad. Skeppy nervously adjusted the hood of his sweater, pursing his lips as his gaze continued latching up and onto the other boy.

There was then a soft audible breathing, probably because these bated breaths were the only thing breaking the seemingly perfect silence. Though, before they could even realize it, these breaths were slowly becoming heavier. _And heavier._ _And heavier-_

“I think I’m gonna head to bed now,” Skeppy’s tone was straightforward, with a tinge of relief. Bad’s  eyebrows raised at this, he knew what it meant.

_ He was drowning as well.  _

Bad suddenly snapped out of this impassioned daydreaming. His shadowed face reddened as he realized just how embarrassing the situation he’d found himself in to be. He nodded sheepishly, softly chewing on his bottom lip. 

Skeppy’s footsteps grew quieter and quieter as he paced across the room and up the stairs. 

Bad stood silently in the suddenly motionless and empty dark. He thought to himself for a moment, crossing his arms as his gaze turned to the same window that poured that soft light onto Skeppy’s face. He'd watch tentatively as the minuscule dust particles flew by the rays of moonlight. T hey had reminded Bad of fireflies.

His hand then reached to the light switch, turning the lights on, then promptly turning the corresponding dial to dim the lights. Perhaps he’d make some tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first work! Please leave any constructive criticism below :)


End file.
